


waking up

by ballerinaroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: George woke up and, as they did every morning, his eyes searched for his brother.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	waking up

George woke up and, as they did every morning, his eyes searched for his brother. Raising his head from the pillow he found himself puzzled to find the curtains of his four poster bed impending his vision. They’d always slept with a gap to spy on one another through yet there was no space and when he parted the edge of his curtains no red head was visible on the pillow opposite his.

His limbs protested as he tried to sit up, screaming and causing him to grunt with pain. His mind did not search for the cause, for the reason and instead he focused all his energy on finding his brother. One leg then the other falling over the edge of the bed. It was dark out, had to be the middle of the night still. Snores of his sleeping peers crowded the room and he padded over as quietly as he could to his brother’s bed, tugging at the curtains.

Even though it was dark and the moonlight barely illuminated the red head lying in Fred’s bed, he knew at once that it was the wrong brother.

 _Fred_.

The question came on instinct through his lips refused to part and his mind refused to search.

“George?” A sleepy voice asked and the figure stirred, rolling over and brown eyes blinked back at him. “Alright?”

“Charlie?” he asked, surprised. “Where’s-?”

The name caught in his throat and his mind refused to produce it. At once Charlie was alert, sitting up with much more ease than George had.

“Where is he?” George asked stupidly. His mind was awaking at last but when he tried to search for the answer it stubbornly refused to provide the answer.

Charlie’s face was a mask of pity, of sorrow.

“Where is he?” George repeated, his voice shaking, his hands shaking, his eyes clouding with tears.

“Sit down,” Charlie insisted, “George-“

“Where’s _Fred?”_ HIs voice cracked, and suddenly he felt very weak as though his body wasn’t meant to carry the weight of his limbs.

And he knew. Had known. Fred was…

George woke up and, as they did every morning, his eyes searched for his brother. He blinked in the dusty morning light, wondering why he hadn’t left a gap in the curtains as they had every morning since they’d come to Hogwarts.

His limbs protested as he reached up to make right the mistake and found the bed beside his open and empty. Startled he made to sit up, make to call out and as the name he was searching for came to the forefront of his mind his body gave out.

George closed the gap in his curtains and shut his eyes tightly against the morning sun.

George woke up and, as they did every morning, his eyes searched…

George woke up and…

George woke up. George shut his eyes tightly and wished to never wake up without his brother again.


End file.
